


'cause i've been taking my time, baby

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: Music has always been an escape for Kei. He has a playlist for his moods, favorite things, other people, and yearly favorites.He realizes he's falling when he gravitates towards love songs that stir up daydreams about fiery hair and freckles, flying and burning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: shenanigans and feels [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	'cause i've been taking my time, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be a helluva a lot longer, but school started and my brain broke and this is all i could get out (╯︵╰,)
> 
> not betaed because this is way too short to actually need it lol
> 
> if you've kept up with the tsukihina fics in this series, you'll know that tsukki is demiromantic, so this is him confessing that he's reached the point of loving shouyou in his own obscure way. they've been together for about five months now :)
> 
> i spent _days_ making the playlist for this fic and i'm really proud of it, please enjoy it  
> (◡ ω ◡) → [☼サンシャイン☼](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ow8XMWjPuvhRSeBqqdn9m?si=qzdmtJFESnSt33O5UZFzxg)

Music has always been an escape for Kei. He has a playlist for his moods, favorite things, other people, and yearly favorites.

He realizes he's falling when he gravitates towards love songs that stir up daydreams about fiery hair and freckles, flying and burning.

It reminds him of Icarus.

He feels like he's drowning.

And it shouldn't scare him the way it does; they're already together, what's there to fear?

But it's new, it's different from what he feels for Tadashi.

It's choking on breaths, burning cheeks, involuntary stutters, a deep longing to _touch_.

His walls are crumbling under the affections Shouyou gives and he's going to suffocate under the feelings that pile in his chest.

It's all so _vulnerable_.

So he turns to music, embraces the feelings they invoke, sings at the top of his lungs when nobody's home.

He finds himself making a playlist, embarrassed, but nevertheless determined to see it through and share it with who it's for.

* * *

Shouyou wakes early one morning to a message from Kei, containing a link and nothing else.

He clicks on it and it opens to a playlist on _Spotify_.

He listens to it with a dopey grin on his face while he goes through his morning routine and rides his bike to school.

When he sees Kei at morning practice, he sprints towards him and leaps onto his back with a shout.

Kei stumbles and clutches at the nearest wall to keep them from falling. "Shouyou!"

Shouyou just laughs and clings to Kei tighter, leans forward to whisper, " _I love you_ ," in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Kei stands straight with an ugly flush. He reaches up to adjust his glasses and Shouyou doesn't miss the faint, " _Love you, too_ ," that Kei mouths back.

**Author's Note:**

> tsukishima doesn't blush often, but when he does, it's one of those bright, patchy red flushes
> 
> title comes from ["under my skin" by briston maroney](https://youtu.be/QSo_k-7CYIw)! (it's one of the songs on the playlist :p)


End file.
